


write my name on your skin

by echokomfloukru



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pining, minor maia/izzy, raj & maia are bffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10035683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echokomfloukru/pseuds/echokomfloukru
Summary: Raj has a huuuuge crush on Simon Lewis





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jacelitwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacelitwood/gifts).



“Are going to drink something or just stare at him the whole time?”

Raj turns to his friend, ignoring her first statement.

“Depends. Are you going to make me pay this time?”

Maia shakes her head, pushing a glass of sangria towards him, “Since when do you pay? Anyways, you should talk to him. You can't pine from a distance forever.”

Raj snorts, giving Maia _the look_ , “Says the one who joined signed up for boxing class just so she could be close to a certain Lightwood. I bet you haven't even made a move yet.”

Maia gives him a haughty look in return, biting back a smirk, “Actually….”

The person in question pops up next to Raj, who jumps.

“Hey, Maia.”

“Izzy. Come to keep me company?”

Izzy shrugs, leaning forward for a kiss. Raj looks away, giving them a moment of silence.

He looks back at up at the sound of laughter to see Maia nodding in the direction of Simon.

Izzy's eyes widen and Raj hides his face.

Izzy nudges Raj with her shoulder, “Not bad. Simon's kind of nerd hot.”

Raj takes a big gulp of his drink, scratching at his ear, “Yeah. I, um, guess so.”

“Simon!”

Raj shakes his head frantically, trying to shush her. 

“Hey. What's up?”

Raj gets up without another word and walks out of the door. Why was he like this?  
±  
±  
±  
Raj pays the cashier then takes his bowl of ice cream outside.

“This seat taken?”

Raj freezes—he knows that voice. He looks to the front, a hesitant smile on his face.

“Hey, Simon. Didn't expect to see you here.”

Simon laughs and Raj thinks it's the greatest sound in the world.

“Yeah, my sister works here. What about you?”

Raj shrugs, clearing his throat, “I was meeting a friend of mine….Kathy.”

Simon's smile falters a little. Simon nods, tapping his fingers against the table.

“Nice. Well, I guess I'll just be going then.”

Raj waves goodbye, slumping in his seat once Simon is out of sight.

“Kathy, really? Way to good, Raj.”

He can barely enjoy his ice cream now.  
±  
±  
±  
Maia flounces into his room and Raj wishes she wasn't so friendly with his family.

Raj watches from his spot on his bed as she looks through his closet, throwing him a shirt.

He catches it before it can hit his face, “What are you doing?”

“I'm kidnapping you. Get dressed.”

She throws a pair of jeans at him and this time they do hit his face.

She turns and looks at him expectantly. He gives her the same look, “A little privacy please?”

Maia sighs, but still turns so her back is facing him.

“I'm decent now.”

“Good. Let's go.”

Raj puts on some shoes then follows her out of the door. With friends like these….

“Pandemonium? Why the hell are we here?”

Maia rolls her eyes, messing with her hair, “Because Isabelle invited us. Now, stop being a buzz kill.”

She gets out and Raj has no other choice, but to follow her…again.  
±  
±  
±  
He's a couple of drinks and is definitely feeling the liquid courage which how he ends up confessing his feelings to Simon.

“You know I have the biggest crush on you right? Like, your nice and funny and nerd hot.”

Raj laughs, and Simon takes the drink away from his hand, “Thanks, I think. Let's go get you some water.”

Raj waves his hands through the air, “See this is what I'm talking about. You're like a angel.”

Simon laughs, taking his hand and pulling him towards the bar.

“A glass of water, please.”

Raj takes the drink with a small smile, sipping at it lightly.

“I always wanted to do this.”

In this next second, Raj is kissing Simon. And Simon is kissing Raj back. Raj breaks the kiss with red cheeks.

“Wow.”

“Yeah, let's see how you feel about that Monday. I kinda like you too.”

Magnus watches the two of them in amusement, while Alec looks confused.

“What is going on?”

“I was just about to ask you the same, Alexander.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it.


End file.
